


Hina Hikawa's Collection of Talents

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Spring, Witchcraft, cottagecore lesbians, lesbians written by a lesbian (me!), ostara aka spring equinox, theyre witch wives celebrating ostara in their cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: One day in Hina and Arisa's marriage life. Or, more specifically, the Spring Equinox, their favorite witchy holiday.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Hikawa Hina
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786267
Kudos: 9





	Hina Hikawa's Collection of Talents

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is me imagining myself doing those stuff with my gf (who's also a witch! i know my girlfriend... is a... WITCH). anyways sorry for publishing this so lateeeeee

Arisa thought it wasn’t even seven in the morning when she felt Hina’s body against her. “Wake up, Arisa! Babe!” She shouted excitedly. “It’s today! The Spring Equinox! Ostara!” Arisa loved the witchy holiday as much as her wife, but it was a fact that the latter was way more outgoing. Before she even started thinking properly, Hina grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. “Here, Sleeping Beauty! I made you a flower crown.”

As she fixed the crown, Arisa checked the time: thirty minutes past six, and the sunlight that came in through the window was still delicate. “You already went out to collect flowers, then.” The affirmation sounded more like a question, and a disappointed one as could be seen in the Ichigaya’s pout. 

“I only collected what was enough for your crown! I wanted to surprise you… but I also want to collect flowers with you later! So, win-win!” Even if there actually was a reason to be mad, Arisa didn’t think she’d be able to, with Hina’s bright smile and just as shiny eyes. 

“Right… let’s get everything ready for breakfast, then we leave.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Arisa was good and quickly changing the topic and Hina was good at pretending she didn’t notice the not-so-subtle change at all: a match made in Heaven. They also made a good team together, especially with cooking and witchcraft practice. Arisa was quick at taking the fresh baked bread out of the oven while Hina put honey in jars and carefully selected the perfect M&M’s for them to take -- one of habits, she’d only eat the red ones during Ostara. 

Soon enough, the bread, the sweets, the lemonade, and the strawberries were already inside the basket. “Ready?”

“I was born ready!” Hina replied, starry eyed as she looked at her girlfriend, noticing how the colored flowers suited her blonde hair one more time. After her response, a tiny smile, almost too small to be noticed, appeared in Arisa’s lips. She then opened the door and both girlfriends left the house, on their way to their favorite spot under the trees, where the sunlight would slightly illuminate them, but not enough to be uncomfortable.

The goods were meticulously organised on the grass, with Hina smiling and Arisa blushing joyfully. “This is boppin’, isn’t it?” The Ichigaya could perfectly understand the excitement. “The light is so… warm and  _ wah! _ And it’s so calm that it becomes exciting, and you’re here, and… it’s just boppin’!” Her eyes seemed to take everything in, since the birds singing to the combination of smells of the food and the woods. Taking it all in, absorbing everything, and still finding so much perfection. 

Taking a slice of the bread and putting more honey on it than it’d be recommended, Hina suddenly turned to Arisa. Although she was well aware that her significant other analyzed everything there, to keep it alive in her memory, and that she obviously was a part of the scenario, she still didn’t expect the Hikawa to look at her. After all these years, she still believed she’d be invisible at some point. That some as… full of life as Hina wouldn’t have time to pay attention to someone like Arisa. 

And every time, she turned out to be wrong. “You’re not eating,” Hina pointed out and quite frankly, Arisa herself hadn’t noticed. A shy “oh” left her mouth as she took a sip of the lemonade and threw an M&M in her mouth. In a matter of seconds, Hina understood what was going on with her girlfriend. 

Intelligent and talented Hina, who also found a solution to the problem just as quickly. She barely gave Arisa time to swallow the reddish ball of chocolate when the Hikawa pulled her closer and kissed her lips. “Mm! It’s bittersweet! Probably because of the chocolate and the lemonade!” She commented right after, with a cheerful expression in her face. Then, her expression became serious, but still happy and joyful. Another one of Hina’s perks. “Arisa, you can be so silly sometimes! It’s the spring equinox, the time of the flowers, and you’re the most pleasant to look at. And you’re here the whole year! Why would you think you’re not worth looking at? Just silly!”

Arisa could tell another one of Hina’s skills: to make everything seem easy. Now that she’d explained, it all looked, in fact, so silly that she couldn’t believe that was once her opinion, even though “once” was mere minutes before. Not bothering to wait for a reply, because she already knew it from Arisa’s eyes, she asked, “Do you want to go back, now? I wanna collect some fruits and herbs, we can make potions when we return!”

The Ichigaya nodded. “Okay. That sounds good.” One more talent from Hina: to make Arisa feel like everything’s perfect. Or, perhaps, her presence was already enough to bring perfection. She’d question her tarot deck about that later.


End file.
